De Visitas Al Cementerio
by KataWp23
Summary: Ten Ten visita la tumba de Neji, sin saber que él observa maravillado en silencio. One-shot.
Ten Ten caminaba lentamente por el lugar, si querer llamar la atención de las personas que estaban allí. El cementerio siempre le parecería un lugar lúgrube y lleno de dolor, donde podías llorar a tus seres queridos sin vergüenza alguna porque todos sabían lo que sentía perder a alguien que amas. Se detuvo frente a la lápida de uno de los grandes ninjas que había caído en la Cuarta Guerra, ese que era llamado genio, tan serio y frío, tan protector y llamativo, ese que no soportaba las bobadas de sus compañeros de equipo, ese que había amado en silencio desde hacía muchos años. Sabía que nunca tendría las palabras suficientes para describir a Neji Hyuga, por tanto se limitó a poner las flores que llevaba consigo en frente de la tumba y a inclinarse para charlar un rato.

\- Hola, Neji - acarició con cariño el nombre grabado en la piedra.- Sé que prometí que vendría hace unos días, pero he tenido que supervisar la segunda prueba de los Exámenes Chunnin.

El viento removió algunas hojas de los árboles a su alrededor, dándole un toque pacífico al momento.

\- Ya te hablé de Boruto, ¿cierto? - le preguntó sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.- Tu prima ha escogido un muy buen ninja, te preocupabas mucho por ella cada vez que veía a Naruto caminar por la aldea. Su hijo es realmente talentoso, logró vencer a unos cuantos ninjas en cuestión de segundos. Y ni hablar de la habilidad de su equipo, su compañera es la hija Sakura-san y Sasuke, una niña muy hábil con las armas, ¿sabes? Y tienen a ese niño de piel azul que puede estirar su cuerpo de maneras un tanto extrañas.

Soltó una carcajada y sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro. Sabía quien era, por lo que no se preocupó demasiado y siguió hablando.

\- También ha participado el hijo de Lee, tiene la misma llama de la juventud que su padre y Gai-sensei, estoy segura de que te habrías reído al verlo, es idéntico a su padre - lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.- Todos hemos cambiado mucho, Neji. Te encantaría ver a la nueva generación, son tan parecidos a nosotros cuando eramos gennins, pero a la vez tan diferentes, tienen su propio camino, definitivamente serán grandes ninjas como nosotros.

\- Neji-san - la profunda y enérgica voz de Rock Lee interrumpió el discurso de la castaña.- Ten Ten está preciosa, sé que su llama de la juventud te llamó la atención desde que comenzamos a hacer misiones como equipo. Te extrañamos, más de lo que crees. Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí, podrías comprender las maravillas que han ocurrido luego de que la guerra terminara. Habría logrado vencerte.

\- Lee - la experta en armas se lanzó a sus brazos, buscando refugio mientras su corazón se rompía como cada vez que iba a ese sitio.

El pelinegro la abrazó con ternura, comprendiendo y compartiendo el dolor que les producía el no tener a su compañero con ellos. Los lamentos de la castaña se detuvieron luego de unos minutos y se separaron un tanto incómodos, riendo luego y manteniendo el silencio al finalizar.

\- ¡Papá! - la voz de Metal Lee llamando los hizo prestarle atención al pequeño hasta que llegó a pararse junto a ellos.- Hola, tía Ten Ten.

\- Hola, cariño - le respondió revolviendole los cabellos.- Te felicito por tu desempeño, estuviste muy bien.

\- Gracias tía, pero aun me falta más llama de juventud para poder llegar a ser tan genial como papá y Gai-san - el niño se giró haciendo una reverencia a la lápida.- Neji-sama, he venido a contarle como me ha ido en los exámenes chunnin.

Lee y Ten Ten permanecieron un rato escuchando las anécdotas de Metal Lee, sin poder ver como un ojiplateado estaba sentado en la piedra como si fuese una silla y emocionándose con los relatos del hijo de su amigo, desbordante de felicidad por su mejor amigo, por ver a la belleza en la que se había convertido la chica que había amado en secreto, por escuchar hablar de aquellos que consideraba sus amigos, de como habían avanzado poco a poco sin dejarlo atrás ni olvidarlo. Por que eso eran los amigos, aquellos que nunca te abandonan ni te olvidan aun si ya no estas con ellos.

* * *

¡Hola! El día de hoy les traigo algo un poco más triste, encontré esta imagen en mi galería y recordé la muerte de este personaje tan icónico para mi. Dejenme review, me encante leerlos y saber que hay personas que realmente se toman el tiempo de dejar unas cuantas palabras para mi, no saben lo que me anima el leer sus preciosos comentarios, gracias.

Saludos y muchos besos llenitos de nutella, Kata.


End file.
